


Collide

by disneykisslou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Accion, Amor - Freeform, Angst, Angustía, BoyxBoy, F/F, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, aesthetic, libertad, one direction - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneykisslou/pseuds/disneykisslou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry era solitario y un día, derrepente Louis había aparecido para quedarse. </p><p> </p><p>Louis lleva planeando como sería ser famoso y sabe que a todo el mundo le gusta lo genial y lo bonito, pero se le sale de las manos, él era la persona que su perro creía que era, pero la gente sólo veía lo que la prensa quería que vieran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

_El amor es frágil. Y no somos quienes mejor lo cuidan. Sólo intentamos atravesar todos los líos lo mejor que podemos...y esperamos que esta cosa tan frágil sobreviva contra los empujones._


End file.
